themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
White Things
About ' White Things '(also known as Devil Dogs or Sheepsquatch) are strange white creatures reported across numerous counties in West Virginia. Some White Things are described to have dog like features, but in different accounts, some are woolly-haired humanoid creatures like Bigfoot, demons or even prehistoric cats. These creatures are predominantly seen within the southwestern region of the state. The counties with the most sightings are Boone, Kanawha, Putnam and Mason, with a surge in sightings taking place in Boone County during the mid-1990s. White Things are described as being a quadruped about the size of a bear, with entirely white wool-like fur. They have a long and pointed head, similar to a dog but with long, saber-like teeth and a single-pint set of horns not dissimilar from those found on a young goat. Their forelimbs end in paw-like hands, similar to those of a raccoon but larger, while their tail is long and hairless like that of an opossum. They are reputed to smell like sulfur, which has been attributed through folklore to the beast being born within the TNT Area in Mason County like one of the Mothman theories, though this is not likely and instead may be a musk scent gland similar to those found in many species in the order Carnivora such as weasels and skunks. White Things roam isolated in wooded areas. They appear in various shapes... impossibly large dog and a lion, and are stark white with long shaggy hair. White Things are described also as resembling wolves, bears, cows, and even huge badgers. They are covered with long, shaggy, show-white or dirty white hair, and they often have immense jaws and fangs. They move at lightning speed, sometimes on two legs rather than four. Sometimes they seem to have "too many legs." Their chilling screams sound like a woman in distress. Whatever they are, they are bloodthirsty and attack without provocation. The attacks are so real that people actually "feel" the beast's fangs tearing into their flesh. But when the attack is over they are shocked to find not a mark on their body. However the beasts rip up animals in the fashion of a werewolf, tearing out their throats and mutilating their bodies-and leave the corpses bloodless and without a trace of blood around...Like all mysterious creatures, there are variations in descriptions of White Things and even labels. Some of the white mystery beings are called 'White Devils,' for they have red eyes and long, sharp claws, and are able to walk and run upright. Some of these beasts have a connection to cemeteries, not an adversion, and thus are death-omen creatures. Cherokee Mythology In Cherokee lore, the sudden appearance of a white wolf heralds a magic, premature death. Over time, the white wolf became a white dog in Appalachian lore. The dog is large and powerful in build, a handsome creature despite hair that is somewhat matted and unkempt. The dog shows up in roads, follows people home, and sits at a distance from dwellings as though waiting for someone...The white dog does indeed wait-not for a friend or a lost owner, but for a death. It is always seen by the person who is about to die, and sometimes by others who are close to the person. The dog is invisible to others. Once the white dog appears, the person is marked for death and dies tragically within a few days or weeks. Sightings 1973: A mysterious white creature was seen in July 1973 in the TNT area of Point Pleasant (the epicenter of the Mothman sightings during the 1966-67 wave). This creature, however, looked nothing like the Mothman. A seven years old boy was riding in a car with members of his family...The witness later reported the sighting and described the thing as 'mostly white, no wings, with real thick, shaggy hair.' No face was seen, but the head was about three feet wide. The creature appeared suddenly alongside the car and floated through the air, following them for a few moments at about sixty-five miles an hour. 1994: In 1994, a former Navy seaman stated having witnessed the beast breaking through the forest, after ingesting a mound of shroom caps he found on the forest floor. The white thing breached, the brush line and knelt to drink from the creek. Here it drank for a few minutes before crossing the creek and continuing on toward the nearby road. The witness stated that they observed the animal for a while before it moved on into the surrounding brush. The same year, Two children observed the creature while playing in their yard within Boone County. What they reported having observed looked like a large white bear yet in this case stood up on its hind legs, making it over six feet tall, presumably it did so in a manner similar to bears trying to observe as opposed to walking bipedally. Startled by the children, the beast ran off through the forest, breaking medium-sized limbs off of trees in its path. 1995: The creature was next spotted a year later, this time involving a car. A couple driving through Boone County observed a large white beast sitting in the ditch alongside the roadway. As many curious passersby might do in such a situation, they stopped their car to get a better look at it. They came to describe the creature again as mostly similar to earlier descriptions, yet they added that the creature had "four eyes". In stark contrast to the last sighting where the Sheepsquatch fled the scene, the creature leaped out of the ditch and started to attack the car. Frightened by the attack, the couple drove off quickly, and once they arrived back at home noticed large scratches on the side where the beast had attacked. 1999: Another incident in 1999 involved a couple of campers who were in the forest at night, again in Boone County, around a bonfire. They eventually heard an animal snorting and scuffling around the camp in a manner similar to an aggravated bear, though it did not come into the light of the campfire immediately. All of a sudden the Sheepsquatch suddenly charged out of the darkness at the campers. Reacting quickly, they jumped up and ran back into their house, all the while being pursued by the Sheepsquatch. The white thing stopped at the edge of the forest when they crossed it and let out a "terrible scream". It then turned around and headed back into the woods. The next morning, the campers returned to their campsite and the trail home, finding it to be torn up; they referred to it as "like someone had tilled it up for gardening". 2003: At midnight on June 24th 2003, "Aaron R." embarked on his evening constitutional at Fort Ashby (Mineral County)WV, planning to complete forty laps of Frankfort Cemetery, east of town on Cemetery Road. That routine normally consumed two hours, but on this occasion he was interrupted at 1:45 a.m., by screams from the nearby woods that sounded like a female in distress. Despite his instant fear, Aaron moved towards the source of those intimidating sounds. "I went closer to the trees to help, but it was not human and it was not hurt. It ran past me at a high rate of speed and it turned back and looked at me for four seconds. It was pure white, had pointy teeth, and had feet of a horse. It ran off, up the remote mountain. You could even hear it scream again from up there." In retrospect, Aaron recalled "a few other times I heard noises like huge snaps of woods breaking in the woods and small hisses from the woods, but at the time I figured deer and weak tree limbs. The trees are old as it is, but now I wonder. We may question whether Aaron in the circumstance - frightened in the dark, an apparition running past him at top speeds - was accurate in his description of the creature's feet and teeth. Fangs probably impressed him more than hooves, but in the absence of evidence, who knows? As matters stands, the thing he claims to have seen resembles nothing known to science. 2015 In Fulks Run, Virginia, the beast was spotted once again in the forests of Appalachia. The creature was spotted close to midnight by six campers, spending the night in the dense woods. The beast was reportedly 8-9 feet tall with a shoulder length of 4-5 feet. One of the campers first saw the beast at the top of the near by hill, in a crouching position. Then it stood up, and he alerted the other campers. Then it started running down the steep hill toward the campers, but they were separated by the river that was flowing through. They look in horror as it searched for a way to cross, and with no other option, began to wade through the river. It finally came out of the water, and the campers reported that it appeared like a bipedal dog in the chest, with its fur wet from the river crossing. Then a loud gut-based screech was heard about two miles off from where they were. Then the Sheepsquatch looked up in shock, just high enough so the moonlight was in its face, and the campers looked on in fear as it let out a pathetic whimper, then in a sprint, ran in the opposite direction of the noise. The campers quickly packed and left, then reported it to the locals, fearing that if the authorities were informed, they would be ridiculed. The identity of the campers is unknown. References: Monsters of West Virginia by Rosemary Ellen Guiley Strange West Virginia Monsters by Michael Newton Category:Mystery